Komentarz na blogu:Misza 07/Coś, czego pragnę/@comment-24648735-20160926160423
I co? I co? Kibicowałem zawzięcie i next jest w (prawie xD) idealnym terminie (co z tego, że to w 99,(9)% wasza zasługa, dajcie mi się nacieszyć :P) O nie! Liczycie na mnie i na moje komentarze. Wielka odpowiedzialność na mnie ciąży. Chyba se nie poradzę xD (tak właściwie, to ciekawa sytuacja - najpóźniej dołączyłem do grona fanów, a moje komy są najbardziej wyczekiwane C:) Podobały mnie się bardzo smocze makaronizmy; wcześniej nie były tak często używane, a dodają pewnego specyficznego kimatu (z nie poweim jakiego uniwersum ;) ). Ino mam pytanko: jak nie macie jakiegoś słowa w słowniku/tlumaczu, to same wymyślacie? Bo niektórych chyba "oficjalnie" nie ma, tak? C: A co do samej treści bezpośrednio (i to dosłownie z maksymalnym stopniu bezpośredniości): "- Laptop, dwa powerbanki. - Siedzącej na Sorze Yue podałam najpierw laptopa ..." - ktoś tu był w Media Expert... "Z naszego grona tylko Yue wymagała nieco głośniejszych ustawień" - ach, nie ma to jak disować ludzi, kiedy jest się Smokiem, bellissimo ^^ "Nie chcemy wszystkiego całkowicie zniszczyć" - Nie? :'( "Teraz ubrana byłam na czarno, nawet na twarzy naciągnęłam chustę" - /\/ / /\/ _/ /\ "Wtrącę się! - Wyszłam dwa kroki do przodu, podnosząc rękę, żeby mnie było widać" - widać, w jaskini, prawie w nocy, w ciemnym stroju... Można? Można :D "oznajmiłam, starając się nadać sobie „ikrani” akcent. Lepiej, żeby ludzie nie wychwycili na samym początku różnic w smoczych rykach" - to Jandra nic nie mówiła lludziom o rykach, czy sama nie wie? (imo, to drugie jest wątpliwe) "W godzinach nocnych na szczęście nie kręciło się tam zbyt dużo osób. Jeśli ktoś się napatoczył, obrywał ode mnie strzałą ze skroplonym gazem otumaniacza" - wyobrażam sobie Anję w okularach typu "deal with it", chodzącą z łukiem po korytarzach w towarzystwie dwóch smoków, strzelającą do każdego, kto się napatoczy. Piękny widok ^^ "- Nie mogłaś nas tu po prostu teleportować? - zapytał mój skrzydłowy" - eh, Jae... Anja dwa akapity temu mówiła, że nie, a ty co? Dowódcy nie słuchasz? Nieładnie... :P "Dwa smoki i Smok" - dobrze, że to nie jest audiobook... "prawym prostym łupnęłam w klamkę. Uchwyt się skruszył, zamek wypadł i drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięcie" - Albin, notuj: never make Anja angry, unless you want all your bones to be broken :P "Piorunoskrzydły rozwarł paszczę, z której wydobyła się pokaźna wiązka piorunów, które w momencie uderzyły w komputer. Światło zamigało, ale poza tym nic. No, może komp się przypalił... " - ino troszeczkę... "To może dlatego możesz bez przeszkód głaskać Sorę…" - a to nie było tak, że Yue się zastanawiała, co to jest to czarne na Sorze i Anja, żeby jej pokazać, to tego dotknęła i ją mocno prąd dziabnął, czy to ja mam coś pomieszane z pamięcią? "Geh" - ostatnio wam się zgrało z moim angielskim, a teraz z niemieckim (miałem dziś :'D) "My, smoki, staraliśmy się ich nie zabijać, oni zabijali nas za wszelką cenę" - wiem, że się powtarzam, ale muszę to napisać: i kto tu kogo nazywa bestiami? A teraz chwila ciszy dla poległych smoczych braci. Walczyliście dzielnie, wasze czyny nie zostaną zapomniane, a wasze poświęcenie będzie pamiętane przez pokolenia * Next cudowny - wreszcie początek upragnionej bitwy: przemyślane przygotowanie do walki, ograniczanie możliwości wroga, budowanie własnych pozycji. Wkrótce nastąpi zapewne szersza ofensywa (przynajmniej tak myślę) i będzie naprawdę co komentować. Szkoda tylko, że nie można tego sporu rozwiązać bardziej ugodowo: obyło by się bez ofiar po obu stronach. Nistety, ludzie są zbyt krótkowzroczni, by to dostrzec. Być może to się zmieni. Być może... Co do przepowiedni, to odsyłam do mojego poprzedniego koma, jako, że się nie spełniły jeszcze :P (poza podpunktem b w pewnej części oczywiście) Wah laat: rinik brit tey :)